


Two Short Zorro Poems

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	Two Short Zorro Poems

New Page 1

_**Two Short Zorro Poems**_  
  
---  
  
  


** Accusing Eyes**

Accusing eyes pierce.

The guilty falters, recoups,

Smiles.But Zorro knows.  
  
---  
  
Sword of Zorro

Flashing steel,  
Cold and bright.  
Heart of ice,  
Speed of light.  
  
Passion's flame  
in metal found.  
Equity forged,  
Justice crowned 

|   
  
---|---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
